


Holiday Cabin

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, They all bond during events, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Trial after trial, death after death, the hell never ends. However, the Entity did not forget about holidays, and allows the killers and survivors to celebrate together.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Holiday Cabin

The camp fire was the only place the survivors could relax. Some found solice in the woods, but they just all waited for the next hell. Trial after trial, it never ended. Everything was the same. Hide, run, work on a gen, heal, run, get stabbed, escape. 

Like clockwork, everything was the same. They all speculated this could be purgatory, or hell, but others thought this was a benevolent God of some kind that gained something from them when they were sacrificed. 

The killers were bloodthirsty. Their first trials they tried to reason, and at the beginning it seemed to work, but Meg and Dwight saw spidery black claws grab the killer that they named The Hillbilly, and after that they couldn’t get him to be reasonable. 

So, they didn’t try again to attempt to maintain some humanity in the rest. While it was rare, occasionally one of the other three killers would let them go, or miss, or let them escape. They would take what they could get, anything in this awful world. 

One trial, after facing against the Trapper, they returned to a different camp. It was theirs, but altered. It was Christmas themed. Jake had actually laughed at the sight, which was rare for him to even do. 

“Ok listen, a God is letting us celebrate another God’s birthday.” Jake said, laughing at the irony. Somehow, the Entity seemed to know events. Dwight touched the snow, and it felt real, except it felt more sticky. 

“Maybe it’s like a gift? Like ‘thanks for being awesome prisoners’?” Meg suggested while flopping on the cold, weird snow. 

Was this time in the Entity’s realm correlating with theirs? Claduette had counted each trial as one day, and they had went through 438, so why now, then? It was all too confusing, so they didn’t question it anymore than the obvious. 

It was colder now, impossibly so, even with the wind. They sat at the camp fire, quiet but content at the new scenery. Claudette guessed if this was December 1st, then in roughly 30 trials, this would vanish and return to the old camp. 

The next trial they saw was different. It was slightly brighter, and colder. The Macmillan Estate was decked out in Christmas stuff, snow piles, snowmen, anything related to the holiday. It gave them hope in a strange sense. 

The killers also seemed to enjoy it. Meg had snuck around one map and saw the Nurse quickly making a snowball to throw at a survivor, but the Entity smashed it. 

That round, everyone escaped. Meg left last, but before she did, she made a snowball and playfully threw it at the killer, not trying to taunt. The timer was going down fast, but they managed to play a fast game of snowballs in the exit gate area. 

She returned covered in snow, and smiling. This gave them a lot of hope that something could change, and maybe they could escape. 

On what they assumed to be ‘Christmas’, a lot was different after the trial. First of all, they walked not back to camp, but into a very strange and tall cabin. There was no outdoors, but a strange layout. 

First was the main room, big enough for 10 people. There were a few doors around the main room, but no halls. Jake checked the other rooms first with Meg. 

“Bedroom, relax room of some kind, kitchen.” Meg reported to the other two. 

“And empty.” Jake said. There were no windows or doors, except the one they walked through to enter it. 

Claudette went for the kitchen and looked through, but found no food. “You think this is a gift from the Entity?” Dwight asked. “A weird Christmas gift?”

Jake looked at the table, then he and Claudette locked eyes knowingly. “I think.. the Entity is inviting other guests too.” She spoke up before Jake. 

“It wouldn’t let them hurt or kill us here, right?” The cabin was cozy and warm, and gave off no murderous vibes. Jake walked over to the table and sat at a corner chair closest to the door. 

“I’ll greet ‘em just in case.” Jake looked outside to see it start snowing. When it did snow, it never piled up. Now, it was. Dwight hid in the kitchen, but there were absolutely no hiding places. Anywhere he looked there was nothing to hide in, under, and beside. 

Meg sat at the middle of the table on the left side and laid her head on the table. At the other end of the room was a fireplace, lit and ever burning, and to the right of it was a decorated Christmas tree. Claudette was inspecting it and giggled. 

“Guys you have to check this out.” She pulled off an ornament, and showed the two that were in the same room as her. It was a small, weirdly shaped glass Dwight. “Theres one of all of us and the killers.”

Meg got up and walked over, looking at the different ornaments. There were blood point ones, and their perk icons, but only one of each person. She grabbed the Nurses and sat back down, staring at it. It was very cartoonistic and cute. She hoped the Entity would allow them to keep something from this holiday, instead of just memories. 

Jake suddenly tensed up. “I see them.” Outside, it was darker. The wind had picked up and the snow was falling hard now. Claudette put the Dwight ornament back on the tree and stared at the door with Meg and Jake. 

The first to walk in was Trapper, who looked as confused as they were. “Hey.” Jake said nonchalantly. Trapper stared down at Jake before setting his weapon against the wall and looking around wordlessly. 

Wraith came in, and noticed Trapper weaponless. He set his scythe aside beside his and waved to the survivors. “Hello! Merry Christmas.”

Everyone deadpanned. They had never heard a killer talk before, and didn’t think they could. Trapper rubbed his eyes through his mask. “We’ve been over this.”

“I’m sorry! I was too excited.” The Wraith said and walked over towards Claudette and the fire. “It’s brutally cold outside. Are you warm?” He asked as he crouched down beside the fire and stuck his hands out. While he wasn’t cold, he sure wasn’t warm. 

Claudette was frozen. This was.. all really new. “Y..yes. I’m fine.” She remembered the ornaments and picked out Wraiths and handed it to him. 

“Oh my goodness!” Wraith held it gently and turned it over. “This is adorable. Can I keep it?”

Claudette sat beside him, realizing that they were definitely safe here and were not going to die. “If the Entity allows it. Why is this happening?”

“I don’t know myself, the Entity just said ‘walk’ so we got up and walked right into a snowstorm! It was bad.” Wraith was a talker, that was for sure. 

Meg got up and went into the kitchen and dragged Dwight out, who was nervously staring at everyone. “Oh for God’s sake Dwight we are fine.” “B-but-“

Nurse walked in and held her weapon out once she saw the survivors, but quickly set it down. She shyly waved to the others and quietly floated over to where Meg was. Dwight flinched, despite her being weaponless, and hid behind Meg. 

She smiled at the floating lady softly. “Merry Christmas.” Meg shook Dwight off and took a step forward to the killer. No noise was made from her, so she guessed this one really could not speak. “Can we sit together?”

The Nurse slowly nodded, almost shyly. She followed Meg to the table and sat beside the energetic survivor as she began to talk and talk about anything. Wraith joined Meg’s conversation, and the two talked loudly. 

Jake, Trapper, and Nurse just listened. Claudette was relaxing by the fire while Dwight stayed far away. 

Suddenly, they all heard a chainsaw. Everyone’s eyes went to the open door, and Hillbilly suddenly charged inside. Trapper got up and grabbed him before he could cause damage to the cabin. 

The Hillbilly made a croaked noise and looked around, before setting his chainsaw down and shuffling into the nearest room, which was that relax room Jake found. Trapper sighed softly and sat back down across from Jake and the two men stared at one another. The saboteur gave him a short nod, and Trapper crossed his arms. 

“You have names right? Mine’s Evan.” 

No one realized they might have names other than what they called them. Jake went next. “I’m Jake. That’s Dwight.” He knew Dwight wouldn’t reply without panicking. 

“I’m Meg!” Meg spoke up happily and excitedly. Wraith chuckled. “That’s Sally.” He pointed to the nurse. “I’m Phillip, and the one with the chainsaw is Max.” 

Claudette sat beside Jake and to the left of Wraith. “I’m Claudette.” After they all introduced themselves, the tension in the room was all but gone. Dwight sat beside Meg, and to the right of Trapper nervously. He was tense and looking around, but none of the killers did anything threatening. 

Jake got up after a while and went into the kitchen to see a tray of gingerbread cookies baked. It created no smell, as the Entity never seemed to remember that sense, but it was nice. He popped his head out to ask something but saw everyone getting along well. 

He went back inside and found icing beside the cookies. Yeah, he was about to do this. Jake began to attempt to make everyone as a gingerbread man with icing, starting with himself to get the feel. 

There were 10 cookies but 8 people, so he made two pure black ones with white eyes and set them aside for the Entity. Maybe the God ate? He didn’t know. Best to not make the thing angry. 

Jake looked at the cookies and sighed. They were sloppy and messy, hardly resembling the others, but it would make due. He carried the tray out and to the main room and set it down without a word. He grabbed the cookie version of himself and sat back down across from ‘Evan’ and took a bite out of the head. 

“Awe these are adorable!” Meg said, holding up a Claudette cookie. The woman blushed and grabbed it from her. “Hey!” Meg pouted but sighed and grabbed herself and slid the tray down once Nurse grabbed her own cookie and admired it. Dwight held his and sighed. “My glasses aren’t that big, right?”

“No.” Wraith said while holding his. “Jake did you frost these?”

“What? No.” Jake took another bite. He was so nonchalant about it that no one suspected he did, except for how obvious it was he did. Phillip hummed knowingly and nodded as though he believed in Jake’s words. 

Evan grabbed the last two and set aside Max’s cookie since he was still in the other room. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, but Meg broke it a few minutes later. 

“Do you think this will happen every Christmas?” She had asked, looking at everyone. “Even if you all kill us, this is kind of nice.”

The three killers silently agreed. During trials, their bloodlust was off the charts. After trails, the Entity stopped fueling that emotion and they became more sane. Right now was one of those times. 

Jake looked out of the open door, and realized there was no door. He mentally sighed, but at least he could watch the snow fall and pile up. Everyone was chatting happily among themselves. 

After many hours, everyone was tired. Though they didn’t get sleepy tired, they needed mental breaks from reality. Meg, Claudette, and the nurse took the bed, awkwardly sharing it. In those hours the three women had grown very close to one another despite their differences. 

Dwight and Wraith slept on the carpeted floor in the same room. Jake and Trapper got up to go to the room Max was in, with Evan grabbing the cold cookie. 

Jake knocked before he entered, and saw the disfigured man sitting in a bean bag staring at the entrance. He walked in and flopped on a bean bag beside Max. “Didn’t know the Entity knew about these weird seats.” He shuffled in the strange chair and sighed. 

Evan handed the other man his cookie and sat down in a normal chair. Jake grabbed another beanbag and made a strange bed out of the two. While he didn’t feel safe with two killers in the same room, he knew he was not about to die. Jake fell asleep on the beanbags soon after. 

Everyone woke up around the same time. It was weird, because they always woke up at different times. Dwight walked into the main room first. It was darker than last night, but he could visibly see the majority of the light was coming from the Christmas tree. 

Under it were presents. Dwight walked over and looked at them. While they were not in boxes or wrapped, they did have name tags. Claudette, Meg, and Sally entered the room next. 

“WHOOOO!” Meg screamed. If anyone was asleep, they were awake now. “PRESENNNTTSSS!” She ran over and looked over them with joy. 

Wraith stumbled in, yawning. “Meg you’re very loud.” His eyes instantly locked onto a brand new and very special scythe. He ran over and grabbed it, admiring it in awe. “Wow.” 

Meg got a cute new outfit. Claudette picked up a very special medkit with supplies inside. Everyone got something they all wanted, even Hillbilly. They all knew they would be split up again and forced to face against one another again. 

Meg spent the entire day talking to Nurse and Wraith. Dwight got new glasses, as his old ones were caked in blood, dirt, smudges, and lord knows what else. He could tell these were fixed to not get dirty, probably because the Entity didn’t want to keep getting Dwight glasses. 

Jake had gotten a brand new toolbox with many supplies in it. He was hugging it while watching everyone from the corner of the main room. Max was finally starting to bond with the others after Phillip dragged him into the conversation. 

This was nice. He put the ornament version of him in his toolbox and watched the snow outside again. This was a nice break. He hoped something like this would happen again, maybe even next Christmas. 

The next day, the four survivors and Hillbilly were pulled into a trial. He tried to fight the urge to murder, but gave in halfway through the game. They had all noticed he tried, but knew it was a matter of time before the Entity would force him to kill. 

Three of them managed to escape, as Meg sacrificed herself to get Claudette off of a hook. She was on death hook, and died quickly to the claws of the Entity. 

Jake, Dwight, and Claudette ran for the exit. The entered the normal camp again, and sighed. It was back to old times, it seemed. This time though, they had more hope. The killers could be sane at some points, and maybe they could befriend them. During trials, they knew it couldn’t happen, but any other time they could. 

With this new information, the survivors had a new energy. Their hope had been draining from each unending and repetitive cycle, but now it was replenished. They could escape this hell. There was hope. 


End file.
